Bumblebee's Adventures In Parenting
by madagascarmaster
Summary: Bumblebee finds a Sparkling and decides to keep him! Now sit back, relax and watch what happens when the newest Autobot is being raised by a maniac! Chaos and Fluff await all who read!
1. IT'S RAINING SPARKLINGS!

Bumblebee sat on the rooftop. He couldn't go into recharge, so he figured he'd go sit on the rooftop. A trail of light lit up in the sky. "Cool, a shooting star! Wait, is it getting bigger?" The shooting star seemed to be growing in size. "Either that, or it's getting _closer_!" Bumblebee yelled and jumped aside.

The yellow autobot had his servos covering his head, waiting for impact. It never came. Bumblebee lifted his head and saw the strange metal pod a few feet away. He walked towards it, careful not to make sudden movements. He laid a shaking servo on it, and it opened with a hiss. Bumblebee would've gasped, if he could. A _Sparkling _was inside the pod! An honest to goodness, _Sparkling_! It was orange and white, had thick horns curling off it's head, a glass dome over its head and a glass chest. It onlined big, orange optics, then let loose a terrified wail.

Bumblebee panicked, he knew nothing about Sparklings. So, he did the first think he thought of. He picked the infant up, holding it, some what clumsly, like he saw on the TV. The infant squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement, then looked up at Bumblebee curiously. The yellow mech grinned, and the infant returned it with an adorable smile, squirming happily. Then Bumblebee noticed the two rotors protruding from the little mech's back. He couldn't help but laugh. The Sparkling resembled a certain two tailed fox.

Bumblebee sat on the roof, the infant still in his arms. He identified the Sparkling as male, now the matter was naming it. "Hmm... _Blazer! _No, no that's stupid. Um, _Clockwise_!" The Sparkling in his arms made a face. "Yeah, guess you're right. Hmm... I got it! _Blades_!" He looked down at the baby in his arms, who giggled and squirmed happily. "Blades it is than!"

Light started spreading over the city. Bumblebee shifted Blades into one arm, and made a show of spreading his other hand across the horizon. _"Look, Simba. Everything the light touches, belongs to us." _Then he burst out laughing, Blades joining in, even though he had no idea why. Then, Bumblebee's empty engine rumbled. "I'm hungry, you hungry?" Blades' own engines rumbled in response. "Thought so. Inside!"

Once inside, Bumblebee placed Blades in the rec. room and turned to leave, but Blades grabbed his servo. "Oh, you wanna come with, little dude?" Blades tightened his grip and spoke a series of squeaks and beeping noises, commonly known as Sparkling babble. "I'll take that as a yes." Holding Blades close with one arm, Bumblebee zipped off through the hallway.

He carefully held two _Energon cubes _and walked back to the rec. room, so as not to drop the cubes, or Blades. Once back, he placed Blades on his lap and broke off the corner of one cube. He held Blades up to the the cube, who grasped the edges with tiny black servos. The yellow mech watched with interest as the Sparkling quickly drained the cube, engine purring contently. Once the cube was empty, Blades drifted off into recharge, and Bumblebee started his own cube. Once he finished, he suddenly felt the long night catch up with him. He leaned back, going into recharge aswell.

_**/**_

_**Yay, Two of my fave bots together! I wanted an adorable baby Blades being taken care of by Bumblebee, but I wanted to use the Bumblebee from Transformers Animated. Because 1) I LOVE his personality! 2) I needed a Bumblebee that talked(Also think his voice is awesome) 3) I LOVE the animated series! And before anyone asks, no, the other Rescue Bots will not be in this. Probably. You never know with me!**_


	2. Can I Keep Him?

Bumblebee onlined his optics, wondering why there was something heavy in his lap. He looked down and saw Blades curled up, still in recharge. He was confused for a moment, but then he remembered last night. He sat up slowly, so as not to disturb the infant Autobot. He smiled and rubbed the little mech between the horns affectionately. Blades engine made a content purring sound, and he nuzzled his head against Bumblebee's chest. Said bot heard heavy footfalls echoing through the hallway. "Bumblebee?" _Aw, scrap_.

Well, it could have been worse. It was only Bulkhead. The clumsy Autobot was his best friend, and he wasn't known for freaking out. Still, Bumblebee couldn't help but panic slightly as his large green friend ran in. "Bumblebee! There you..." Bulkhead trailed off, his gaze falling upon the infant curled up in his best friends lap. Bumblebee chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly. "Um, _hey_ Bulkhead."

Bulkhead stood frozen for a while, until Bumblebee got annoyed with his dumbstruck fiend. "Well, ya just gonna stand there like an idiot, or are ya gonna say something?" Bulkhead finally moved, coming over beside his friend. "What is _that_?" He pointed at the little orange and white mech. Bumblebee tapped his friend's forehead. "Are your optics online?_ Hello_, it's a Sparkling." The yellow bot gestured at Blades for emphases. "I know that. But what's it _doing_ here?" I found him, brought him inside, and then I fed him. Can we keep him?"

Bulkhead gave him an odd look. "Have you gone _insane_?" "I thought we'd already established that!" It was that moment Blades decided to come out of recharge. He let out a small squeak and looked around. Blades froze when he saw Bulkhead. The swat vehicle was huge normally, but when you were two feet tall, that statement just didn't cut it. Bumblebee knew what was going to happen, and spoke the only words he could think off. "_We're slagged_." Blades let loose a huge wail, and if the other Autobots weren't awake already, they would be now.

The other occupants of the building burst into the room. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Sari to be exact. The four Autobot's jaws dropped, almost in sync, at the sight of Bumblebee sitting on the couch with a wailing Sparkling in his lap. Sari only covered her ears, not aware of just _how_ rare Sparklings were.

Bulkhead had stumbled back in surprise when Blades started wailing, and was now yelling at Bumblebee, "Make him stop! Please!" The small yellow mech hesitated, thinking of ways to calm Blades down. Then he remembered something he'd read once.

Bumblebee carefully picked him up, so as not to drop the squirming infant. Blades quieted slightly, but did not stop his screeching. Bumblebee shifted the Copter-bot in his arms so he could hold him close. Blades head rested against the scout's chest, and he heard the familiar beating of Bumblebee's Spark. The steady rhythm helped calm the bot, and he finally stopped his wailing, relaxing into Bumblebee's hold.

Now that Blades had quieted down, Sari ran to her friend's side. "Hey Bee!" Said bot raised a hand in greeting. "Hey Sari." She looked at the orange and white mech in her yellow friend's arms. "Who's this little guy?" "Oh, this is Blades. Say _Hi_, Blades." He raised one of the mech's tiny black servos and waved it, causing Sari to giggle.

Bumblebee turned to his remaining friends, who were still frozen in shock. "Are you guys just gonna stand there like dead fish all morning?" They snapped back to reality, Jazz walked toward the group. "Bumblebee, is that-" He was cut off by the young Autobot. "A Sparkling? Yes. When'd I find him? Last night. Why's it here? Because I brought it here. Where'd I find him? On the rooftop. How'd he get there? Fell from the sky. Why am I answering my own questions? I have no idea."

"Well, that's all my questions answered. Anyone else?" Nobody answered. Bumblebee leaned toward Sari and whispered in his friend's ear, then the two turned the rest off the group, cranking the puppy dog eyes up to maximum. "Can we keep him?" They begged. "_Please?_" Ratchet spoke up immediately. "There is _no_ way-" Optimus cut him off. "Fine." Sari and Bumblebee high fived while the other Autobots just stared at their leader in shock. "But," Optimus continued. "Bumblebee will not be the one to raise him."

Bumblebee stopped his celebration with Sari, looking crestfallen. He'd come to adore Blades, and was pretty sure the Sparkling had come to adore him as well. Optimus noticed the happy bot's sudden change of mood. "Sorry, Bumblebee. I know you_ want _to take care of him, but you're still so young yourself." He gently eased Blades out of the young scout's arms.


	3. Things get out of hand

Blades suddenly found himself pulled from the safety of familiar arms, into ones he did not know. The soothing beat he had heard just moments ago, was replaced with an unfamiliar rhythm that was not the slightest bit comforting to the orange and white infant. Blades decided he didn't like it here. He wanted to go back. Back where it was soothing and familiar, not here, where it was harsh and unpredictable.

It all happened so fast, no one had time to think. Blades started wailing, causing Optimus to stumble back in surprise and knock into Ratchet. The two bots tumbled to the ground, but Blades wasn't in Optimus' servos anymore. The infant was sent flying and was going to hit the ground. Hard. "BLADES!"

A yellow and black blur shot off the couch, rushing towards the Sparkling at top speed. The infant Autobot squeaked in terror at the fast approaching concrete. With a great leap, Bumblebee caught the baby bot, gently landing on the floor.

Now the pair was on the couch once again. Blades shook with terror, choked sobs escaping him from time to time. He had a grip on the metal plating over one of Bumblebee's shoulder tires, fearing he'd be taken from his safe haven once more. Bumblebee held him close and shot a questioning look to Prime.

"_THAT'S_ your idea of parenting?" Optimus was silent. Sari made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a grunt. "Come on, just let Bee take care of the kid!" "He's not ready for that kind of responsibly yet!" Ratchet argued.

"Um, guys?" Everyone looked to Bulkhead, minus Bumblebee, who was still comforting the distressed infant. "Well, it seemed that Blades doesn't like being taken from Bumblebee to much, and he kinda freaks out when he is." "Your point?" Ratchet asked impatiently. "My _point_ is, that Blades has become very attached to Bumblebee, and vice versa."

Everyone looked to the pair in question. Bumblebee held Blades close, the Sparkling having calmed down somewhat. He now rested his head against the yellow mech's chest, feeling the familiar rhythm pulse warmly beneath the metal plating. A string of squeaks and clicks came from the infant, which only made sense to Blades himself. "I guess, we can let him try, at least." Optimus muttered. Bumblebee grinned so wide, it looked like his face plates would crack.

Blades' engines grumbled, alerting everyone they were empty. Bumblebee stood up. "If you'll excuse me," He ran out of the room. "Hey, wait for me!" Sari called, running after her Autobot friend. Optimus stared after them. "I'm going to end up regreting this."


	4. Of Saris And Sparklings

Sari sat beside Bumblebee as he feed the small autobot. "You seem to know a lot about taking care of him, Bee." She commented. "Well, I only know the basics." He was feeding Blades oil through a straw, since he didn't have a bottle. "Like?" Sari asked. "Like Sparklings should be feed oil, Energon as a treat every once in a while." Sari nodded, mentally taking notes.

"The sound of a familiar bot's spark can help soothe a Sparkling. Um, what else... Oh, Sparklings can tell who's holding them by how they're handled and the rhythm of the spark. That's about it." Sari nodded and looked at Blades. The little mech had drank his fill and was fiddling with the straw curiously. "Can I hold him?" Sari asked. Bumblebee smiled and nodded, handing the infant to Sari, who cuddled him close. "He's pretty light, seeing how he's made out of metal."

Blades felt himself being placed in a new embrace. But, this one didn't feel cold and hostile, it was soft and light. But it was strange and foreign to the little bot, and Blades wasn't exactly very comfortable with strange things.

Sari felt Blades struggle in her hold and looked to her friend for help. "How do I get him to calm down?" "See right here?" He pointed at the space between Blades' horns. She nodded. "Yeah." "If you rub there he should calm down long enough for him to get used to you."

Sari laid her hand on the spot like Bumblebee told her and gently rubbed it. She was surprised by how soft the metal was there. Blades stopped his struggles, Sari's soothing strokes putting him in a comfortable lull. Now that he had calmed, he could hear a new, steady rhythm pulse.

He felt safe in this hold. But it wasn't the familiar safety he felt with Bumblebee, where he felt shielded from the dangers of the world. It held more of a, peaceful aura to it, as if nothing could disturb him. With a long sigh of contentment, he finally relaxed completely into Sari's hold.

Sari continued rubbing the soft metal, rocking Blades slightly. Suddenly, she stopped. "Um, Bee?" "Yeah?" "Is he _supposed_ to do that?" The scout focused his gaze on the small bot. Blades' orange optics had dimmed, to the point where they were barely glowing and he was completely limp in Sari's arms.

Bumblebee smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's just tired." As if to prove the statement, Blades yawned widely. "Ah." Sari nodded. She continued to rock the infant and softly rub circles on Blade's head. Blades hummed contently, a sleepy smile on his face. He made several small, tired chirps before slipping into recharge. "He's so cute!" Sari cooed, cuddling the sleeping infant, causing Blades to snuggle closer to her.

_**/**_

_**This is mainly Sari and Blades fluff. Bee's a little out of character, but I couldn't find a way to put his regular personality in here. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**_


	5. Uncle Prowl

Sari came the next day, a white pack slung over her shoulder. "What's that?" Bumblebee asked, looking curiously at his friend. The red head pulled a thick leather bound book out of the pack. "It's a lullaby book!" The yellow mini-bot took the book, inspecting it. "What's a lullaby?" "It's a song that puts babies to sleep!" Sari replied, having to remind herself her friend was still learning human culture. "Oh, thanks Sari! But, I can't read it." Sari felt like smacking herself. She'd forgotten the size difference between herself and scanned the book, many old songs and poems saved onto his processor. "Problem solved! You up for a game of Ninja Gladiator?" Sari grinned. "You're going down!"

"Where is Blades, anyway?" Sari asked, eyes never leaving the screen. "Prowl's watching him." Sari raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea?" Bumblebee waved a servo dismissively. "It'll be fine, Prowl can handle him." "If you say so."

Prowl gave a sigh, a human gesture he'd picked up from Sari. He'd been _trying_ to meditate, but the Sparkling had other ideas. Blades had woken up and started whimpering. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday, Prowl picked up the infant and grabbed the bottle filled with oil, courtesy of Ratchet.

But, Blades had other ideas. He was squirming a whining defiantly. As gently as he could, Prowl forced the bottle into the baby bot's mouth. The small Autobot latched onto the bottle, bracing it with his feet and servos, as if fearing someone would take it from him. He drained the bottle quickly, a small hiccup escaping him once he was finished.

Bumblebee walked in, having finished roughly ten rounds of Ninja Gladiator with Sari. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him. Prowl lay sprawled on the ground, the orange and white copter bot sitting on his back, giggling. "Having fun, Prowl?" The Cyber Ninja glared at him. "Just help me up." Fine, fine! Don't get your circuits in a bunch."

The yellow mini-bot removed the infant from his friend's back, allowing the Ninja Bot to get to his feet. Bumblebee held Blades out in front of him. "Did you have fun with Uncle Prowl?" A series of happy chirps and clicks answered, Earning a smile from Bumblebee. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." He held Blades in his arms and walked off. Over his shoulder, Blades waved goodbye to Prowl.

Prowl watched the pair walk away, pondering that statement._ Uncle Prowl? _He felt strangely... Proud. Perhaps, just maybe, a Sparkling wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe he'd Sparkling sit again... He decided he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.


	6. Y U NO SLEEP!

Bumblebee groaned. It was the dead of night and everyone was in recharge. Well, almost everyone. He was exhausted, and would already be in recharge, but something was keeping him awake. And that something, was sitting on his chest plate. Blades was not in the least bit tired, and was eagerly taking in his surroundings. He'd recently discovered all the new and interesting things around the base, and his own curiosity keeping him, and Bumblebee, awake.

The yellow mini-bot looked to the infant. "You're not going to go into recharge anytime soon, are you?" Blades paid no attention to him, his focus on a fly buzzing around his helm. Bumblebee sighed, it was going to be a long night. He had no idea how he was going to get any recharge at this rate. Then, he remembered the book Sari gave him. Well, It's worth a shot. He thought to himself.

The small copter-bot gave a squeak of protest as Bumblebee wrapped an arm around him and sat up. Shifting the infant into a comfortable position, he flicked through the list of songs and poems implanted in his processor. He nodded to himself when he found one he liked. He pulled up the lyrics and began to softly sing.

_Ye bards who extol the gay valleys and glades,_

_The jessamine bowers, and amorous shades,_

_Who prospects so rural can boast at your will,_

_Yet never once mentioned sweet 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

_This spot, which of nature displays every smile,_

_From famed Glo'ster city is distanced two mile,_

_Of which you a view may obtain at your will,_

_From the sweet rural summit of 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

Blades looked at Bumblebee, a puzzled expression on his face. He listened to the song intently, as it was new and interesting to him. Unaware of the song's intention, he was slowly, but surely, going into recharge.

_Where a clear crystal spring does incessantly flow,_

_To supply and refresh the fair valley below;_

_No dog-star's brisk heat e'er diminished the rill_

_Which sweetly doth prattle on 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

_Here, gazing around, you find objects still new,_

_Of Severn's sweet windings, how pleasing the view,_

_Whose stream with the fruits of blessed commerce doth fill_

_The sweet-smelling vale beneath 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

Bumblebee smirked slightly as the little bot's optics flickered sleepily. He silently thanked Sari for the book, happily thinking of finally getting to recharge. Though he was dreading having to wake up in the morning.

_This hill, though so lofty, yet fertile and rare,_

_Few valleys can with it for herbage compare;_

_Some far greater bard should his lyre and his quill_

_Direct to the praise of sweet 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

_Here lads and gay lasses in couples resort,_

_For sweet rural pastime and innocent sport;_

_Sure pleasures ne'er flowed from gay nature or skill,_

_Like those that are found on sweet 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

Bumblebee continued singing softly, rubbing the little mech's head. Blades quietly chirped, snuggling up against Bumblebee. His earlier fascination with his surroundings forgotten as his fatigue caught up to him.

_Had I all the riches of matchless Peru,_

_To revel in splendor as emperors do,_

_I'd forfeit the whole with a hearty good will,_

_To dwell in a cottage on 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

_Then, poets, record my loved theme in your lays:_

_First view; - then you'll own that 'tis worthy of praise;_

_Nay, Envy herself must acknowledge it still,_

_That no spot's so delightful as 'Robin Hood's Hill.'_

The yellow scout finished his song, smiling at the now recharging Sparkling. He gently lay down, so as not to wake Blades. The infant copter-bot snuggled closer to the yellow mini-bot, sleepy clicks escaping him. Bumblebee chuckled. "You're such an attention hog." He whispered, rubbing the little mech's head softly.

/

Incase you haven't guessed, the lullabye used in this is called Robin Hood's Hill. Man, I've got enough fluff in this story to make a giant stuffed animal.


End file.
